


Nowhere Without You

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron is a softie, Cuddling, Kisses, M/M, Robert Secret Valentines 2018, Robert is a softie, fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Robert and Aaron spend a day together after a week apart. All the fluff. Cuddling is involved.





	Nowhere Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Robron Secret Valentines 2018 for the wonderful @memorieswarm

Robert doesn’t know what drags him out from beneath the dark veil of sleep, but he opens his eyes anyway, slowly, bracing himself. The bedroom is the colour of a stormy sky, hues of blue and grey and with long shadows on the floor. It must be early - too early for him to start his day so instead, he presses his cheek back into his pillow, taking in the smell of musky sheets as he moves, finding the perfect position to sleep.

His arm is wrapped around Aaron under their duvet, hand splayed on Aaron’s muscular stomach so he can feel Aaron inhale and exhale, deep and calming. If he moves his hand a few inches up he would feel Aaron’s heart, that steady thumping rhythm that dictates Robert’s happiness more than anything else in the world. Instead he moves closer to Aaron, presses his nose into the base of Aaron’s neck, kissing a spot between his shoulder blades and breathing him in. He smells of sex and the washing powder they use and so distinctly of Aaron it fills Robert’s chest with warmth, a certainty in his belly that he is home. With his husband’s calming presence in front of him and a few deep breaths, Robert closes his eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep.

 

“Mornin’,” Robert hears. Aaron’s voice is gruff and heavy with sleep but it’s enough to make Robert resurface, open his eyes slightly.

“Morning,” he replies. Aaron’s lying inches from his face, curls soft against the pillow, small smile on his lips. His stubble is neatly trimmed and Robert still has the memory of it against his skin from last night, and he is smiling. Robert’s still got his arms around Aaron’s waist so he pulls him closer until they are lying chest to chest. They are both naked and Robert can feel Aaron pressing against his stomach, and he knows Aaron can feel the same.

“You’re insatiable,” Aaron says with a chuckle.

“Can you blame me? I’ve been gone for a week and now you’re right here…” Robert says, leaning in and pressing a slow kiss to Aaron’s lips. Aaron smiles into it, takes a deep breath and lets it out through his nose against Robert’s cheek.

“Sleep alright?” Aaron asks when they pull away. Robert stares into his eyes, electric blue and gorgeous against their dark blue sheets.

“Yeah,” he says. “I missed this.”

“Me too,” Aaron says. “Next work trip you go on can’t be more than three days, or I’m divorcing you.”

“Deal,” Robert says. He yawns; they didn’t get a lot of sleep after Robert got back last night.

“Should I have let you sleep last night?” Aaron asks with a grin.

“No,” Robert replies immediately. They’re both smiling and the February sun is streaming in through the window, warm and comforting. After a week on a too-hard hotel bed and no Aaron, lying here feels all the more wonderful, a part of his day he hadn’t realised how important was to his happiness, not until he went without.

Aaron is trailing an indistinct pattern on Robert’s back with his fingers, sliding along his spine and feeling the muscle on either side. Robert might be insatiable but Aaron is far from unaffected.

“Liv texted me, said she was leaving us to it today. She’s already gone to school, I heard her leave.”

“What time is it?” Robert asks. If Liv’s already gone that must mean -

“It’s past 9, but I let you sleep in a bit. Thought you deserved it,” Aaron says. They are lying practically nose to nose and Robert can’t help but trace over the familiar curves and angles of Aaron’s face with his eyes - his beautiful husband is lying right here, smiling and warm and naked under their duvet. .

“Don’t you need to get to work?” Robert asks.

“Took the day off,” Aaron says. He moves, turns so he is lying on his back and Robert shifts closer to rest his head on Aaron’s chest. “Wanted to see you.”

Robert wraps his arms around him and squeezes. “I love you,” he says. It’s simple now, a year after they got back together. He no longer has to hide it, pretend the want and love in his chest isn’t there. He can just acknowledge it freely, stating the one constant truth in his life without compunction. Aaron kisses his forehead before he says: “I love you too.”

Robert takes a deep breath and watches as the hair on Aaron’s chest moves on his exhale; he lifts his hand, traces across Aaron’s chest with his fingers and watches as Aaron’s muscles lift and dip with the breaths he takes. If Robert is really quiet he can hear Aaron’s heart beating. Instead he trails his index finger up to Aaron’s nipple, lightly grazing. Aaron flinches.

“Oi,” he says, catching Robert’s hand with his own. Robert’s grinning and he knows he must look sheepish because Aaron is grinning right back.

“Fine,” Robert concedes. Instead he wraps his arm around Aaron again, kisses his chest just where Robert’s head is resting. These are the mornings he can’t get enough of, the mornings where he just gets to breathe Aaron in, hold him, love him. “What do you want to do today?” he asks.

Aaron lets out a sigh while he says: “Dunno… hadn’t really planned anything.”

“What about we start with breakfast?” Robert asks.

“Sounds good,” Aaron replies, his voice playful. “You’re cooking though.”

“Fine,” Robert replies. “But first,” he adds before moving, lying on top of Aaron with his thighs on either side of him. He looks into Aaron’s eyes and see them darken as comprehension dawns and Aaron presses up against him, teasing and leading him to press back down all in one movement.  

“But first,” Aaron repeats and soon Aaron has his hand wrapped around the both of them.

 

Aaron’s clearly been shopping; the fridge is stocked with eggs, bacon, tomatoes, sausages, the lot.

“Figured you would want a full english after a week away,” Aaron says, sitting by the kitchen table in his bathrobe. Robert’s wearing one of Aaron’s t-shirts and a pair of pyjama bottoms as he makes them both a cup of coffee.

“I appreciate it,” Robert says, “even if I am the one who gets to cook it.”  He’s leaning against the counter as the machine hums. Aaron’s hair is a bit of a mess, he has a bruise on the base of his neck from earlier and Robert can’t help but smile.

“I always mess up the tomatoes, don’t I?” Aaron says with a grin on his face. The machine stops humming and Robert brings Aaron’s cup over to him, sets it down in front of him on the table before leaning down until their faces are inches apart.

“Lucky you’re so fit,” he whispers. Aaron’s smile disappears as he bites his lip and Robert moves in to take that lip between his own.

Aaron’s eyes shine as Robert pulls away. “I guess it is.”

Robert gets started on the sausages and pre-heats the oven, before taking out the beans and chucking them in a pot.

“Anything interesting happen while I was away?” Robert asks.

“You are such a gossip,” Aaron teases. Robert halves the tomatoes and doesn’t even attempt to deny it.

“Nothing happen, then?”

“Actually, Charity and Vanessa decided to move in together,” Aaron says

“I knew that,” Robert counters, “Vanessa called me about it two days ago.”

Aaron snorts. “I’ll never understand your friendship,” he says. Robert freezes.

“What, don’t think I can get along with anyone?”

“I know you can, but didn’t think it would be the village vet,” Aaron says.

“She’s great, once you get to know her.” Robert turns around and sees Aaron’s surly expression. “You still mad at her for Christmas?”

Aaron feigns incredulity but Robert knows him better than that. “I am not,” Aaron says.

“Yes, you are!” Robert says, pointing at him with the serrated tomato knife - “ _We don’t need a knife for tomatoes!” Aaron had said. “You say that to me next time you dice tomatoes and we have this,” Robert countered._  - “You definitely haven’t forgiven her what she said.”

“I -” Aaron tries but in the end he concedes. “Fine, but I don’t think she should be telling me to take you out more, treat you better.”

“I knew it!” Robert says. “It was a joke, obviously!”

Aaron gives him a look that tells Robert he needs to stop talking to he does, sighing as he turns around to flip the bacon. “Anyway, Charity and Noah are moving into Vanessa’s place. I promised Mum to lend a hand in clearing out their rooms in the pub this weekend, want to join?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Robert says. He cracks the eggs into the frying pan and places the tomatoes on a hot griddle pan. “Tea?”

“Ta,” Aaron replies. “I’ll sort that, you keep your eyes on the food.”

Robert smirks playfully at him. “Finally working for your meal,” he jokes.

Aaron simply scoffs.

They move around the kitchen seamlessly, Aaron sorting the tea and toast while Robert plates everything out and sets the plates on the table. By the time they sit down they are both starving, and they dig in immediately. It doesn’t take long before the plates are empty and Robert is leaning back in his chair, a hand around his cup as he relaxes.

“It’s good to be home,” he says. Aaron smiles, leans forward and places his hand palm up on the table. Robert puts his hand in Aaron’s and intertwines their fingers, relishing the feeling of Aaron’s rough palm against his hand.

“It’s good to have you home.”

They help each other with the dishes, Aaron doing the washing while Robert hold the tea towel. It’s easy, domestic. Liv would be making vomiting noises as the work but she isn’t here so Robert gets to enjoy it all the more. As Aaron is cleaning the last pan Robert wraps his arms around his waist, rests his head on Aaron’s shoulder.

“What now?” he asks.

Aaron turns his head and gives Robert a kiss; he tastes of eggs and tea and his lips are soft on Robert’s. They lean into it, Robert taking the time to remind himself what home feels like in his arms, on his lips, buried in his chest as Aaron has become over the years.

“Thought we could put on some Grand Tour while we lie on the sofa,” Aaron says. His hands have stilled in the sink, he has let the pan go instead leaning on the counter slightly.

“Want another cuppa?” Robert asks. He presses a kiss to the bottom of Aaron’s jaw as Aaron finishes the dishes.

“Sounds good,” he replies. There is a softness to it, a fondness in Aaron’s voice that Robert has only really gotten used to hearing in the past few months. Aaron wanting him, wanting a life with him is still fresh enough to be thrilling but it’s all he could ever want, the only future he can truly see himself live.

They sprawl out on the sofa, Aaron’s feet tucked under Robert’s thighs as they pull the last few episodes of the Grand Tour up on the screen. It’s been a while since they last watched it and neither of them can remember which episode they are on, but it doesn’t really matter – Robert places his hand on Aaron’s leg and doesn’t really pay attention to the telly anyway.

 

For lunch Robert throws together a quick pasta dish while Aaron takes a shower, and while Aaron does the dishes Robert takes his. They go for a walk, side by side through the village and enjoying some fresh air, Robert greeting Bernice and saying a quick hello to Vic in the pub.

“Good to have you back!” she says. “How was Holland?”

“Alright, yeah.” Robert smiles absentmindedly. “Good to be home though.” Vic cocks her head towards Aaron and Robert grins even more. “He’s taken the day off,” Robert explains.

Vic smiles, leans over and squeezes Robert’s arm. “Go spend time with him then, lunch tomorrow?” she asks.

Robert nods as he walks towards Aaron, who is looking a little grumpy.

“Want to have a coffee with her?” he asks.

“No,” Robert says. “Today, I’m yours remember?”

Aaron perks up at this, lips curving in a smile before Robert puts his arm around Aaron shoulder and steers them towards the bridge. He looks over at Aaron as they walk, his nose pink in the cold air and his eyes bright and shining.

Aaron still isn’t big on public displays, and Robert understands. The vulnerability that comes with open affection isn’t something he is entirely comfortable with, but as they stand on the bridge, Aaron  looks around to check their surroundings before he pulls Robert close, lifts his head and tilts it so their lips slot together perfectly, hot and heady. Robert leans into it, presses Aaron slightly against the railing. They pull apart when Robert’s lips are swollen and his chin is red from Aaron’s beard. Robert presses his forehead to Aaron’s and smiles.

 

The afternoon passes quickly, too quickly for Robert’s taste. They veg out a bit when they get back but Aaron inevitably ends up pulling Robert close, kissing him deeply until they are both short for breath. Robert pulls Aaron down on top of him until Aaron is slotted between his legs and they snog like a pair of teenagers on the sofa.

Their kisses are softer, the desperation of last night gone and replaced by more caring, being with each other and exchanging languid kisses is enough now. Robert’s got his hands on Aaron’s back, pressing his chest to Aaron’s and Aaron has one hand on Robert’s cheek, softly stroking the skin below his ear. Robert could stay like this for hours, Aaron in his arms and nothing but time to spend kissing him, being with him.

“I might have to leave more often if this is the welcome home I get,” Robert jokes. Aaron pulls away and he is smiling but the way his brow furrows has Robert freeze.

“None of that, yeah?” Aaron says. “I missed you.”

“I know,” Robert says, pulling him back in for a kiss. “I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon.” Aaron freezes, lips on Robert’s as his whole body tenses. “What?”

Aaron pulls away, leans on his hand and on Robert’s body, looking slightly sheepish. “I wanted to wait…” he says, eyes darting every which way as he bites his lip.

“Wait for what?” Robert asks. Aaron isn’t one for secrets and this unsettles him, unfolds in his chest and makes his brow knit together.

“Know how it’s our anniversary this summer?” Aaron starts. The anniversary of their second wedding – the real one, legally – and Robert simply nods. “I wanted to do something for you, with you.”

He gets up, walks over to the table and grabs his laptop. Robert sits up on the sofa to accommodate Aaron when he comes back, plopping down and opening his laptop practically in one go. Aaron isn’t always the best at treating his things with care. Robert peers over Aaron’s shoulder, the nervousness now exchanged for excitement.

“I know you wanted to go away a bit, and we haven’t exactly got pots of money after the wedding and I know we’re saving up for that new car…” Aaron mutters, his own nerves showing in the tightness of his shoulders, the way he lifts his hand to bite his nails. “So I thought about Europe, maybe Paris but… it was so expensive.”

“Yeah,” Robert says. “What’re you saying?” He’s smiling now.

“I thought we could go somewhere together – and then I saw Brussels. I’ve heard that they have amazing food and beer there, and the centre of town looks like something you would like walking around in, taking pictures and everything…” Aaron’s bringing up an email with an attachment, a Eurostar email, and opens the file. Tickets.

“You…?” Robert asks.

“I bought us a trip to Brussels, one week of us and a hotel room and good food and,” but before Aaron can continue, Robert wraps his arms around him, presses a kiss to his cheek. “I know I should’ve talked to you about it first, but I wanted to show you…”

“I love you,” Robert says, mouth pressed against Aaron’s stubble. “So much.”

Aaron grins, turns around so he can kiss Robert properly, sloppily. “I love you more,” he says. “Chas has already said she’d take care of Liv, and the scrapyard is going well enough that I can keep it shut for a week.”

“You really thought this through, didn’t you?” Robert asks. Aaron bites his lips, slight embarrassment showing but Robert kisses it away. Aaron is a sop and Robert had no idea how much.

“I wanted to go somewhere with you,” Aaron says. “Show you off a bit.”

“I’m good with that,” Robert replies. “This isn’t because of what Vanessa said, is it?”

Aaron shrugs, eyes still shining. “She did kind of give me the idea… but I did it because I wanted to.”

Robert laughs and presses his lips together to stifle it. This is happening, a trip with Aaron. He kisses him, softly, lovingly, with everything he’s got before pulling away and looking him squarely in the eyes. Aaron’s smiling but it’s guarded, nerves still on edge as he looks at Robert, as if Robert isn’t thrilled. As if he could react any other way than by being purely happy. He pulls Aaron closer, kisses him again before saying: “I can’t wait.”

Aaron grins and pushes him down on the sofa, and they are entangled once more, legs and lips and bodies slotted together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos and comments are much appreciated :) I'm @escapingreality51 on tumblr


End file.
